


a trip into my garden

by antiseed (knightspur)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A driveby mention of jihoon/mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightspur/pseuds/antiseed
Summary: "Please come home," Seokmin says, rather than actually answering the question. Minghao's ears are straining to pick up every sound from the other end of the call now— the rustle of Seokmin wiggling around, how heavy his breathing is, the slight whimper attached to his words.Minghao snaps his eyes shut, trying very hard not to picture exactly what Seokmin is doing in their bed while he's in public, gritting his teeth together.





	a trip into my garden

As much as Minghao enjoys traveling, he hates airports. Especially when he's by himself, sitting around waiting for the cab that's supposed to take him back home with his headphones in, staring into the distance with no one to talk to. It's late but jetlag has him a little too energetic, even though the time difference between home and Korea isn't that much.

He's coming home from a quick visit with his family on Hong Kong, tapping his hands impatiently on his thighs, wishing that Seokmin had been able to come with him. He's always reluctant to admit it but even being gone for a week makes him miss Seokmin. He's become spoiled, it seems, by his easy affection, the way Seokmin catches onto his feelings even when Minghao does a bad job of explaining it.

When he left, the hoodie he has on still smelled a little like his omega mate, but after flights, the salty Hong Kong air, bumping into people on the streets and being washed by Minghao's mother it's lost the comforting imprint of Seokmin that it had before.

Minghao is wondering if it'll be worth shaking Seokmin awake when he gets home to steal some tired kisses from him when his phone buzzes in his pocket with a call, making him jolt in place.

"Seokmin-ah," Minghao answers, plucking one of the headphones out of his ear to press the phone to it instead, fighting back a little smile. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"A- are you getting home soon?" Seokmin asks, a hitch in his words that Minghao assumes is a yawn.

"I'm just waiting on the cab," Minghao says, leaning back against the hard metal chair once more. "You shouldn't be waiting up for me, though."

Seokmin is strangely quiet on the other end and Minghao rolls his eyes. "Go back to sleep."

"I _can't_ ," Seokmin says, his voice drawn out into a long whine. Minghao can hear him shuffling around, the old box spring creaking under him. "I'm, ah… I can't sleep."

Minghao blinks, his eyebrows creeping together in confusion. "Are you okay?"

There's another long pause, interrupted only by Seokmin taking several sharp breaths and blowing them out hard. "Yeah."

"Seokmin," Minghao says, his voice a little sharper. "What is it?"

The sound Seokmin makes into the phone is definitely, undeniably a moan. He's obviously trying to muffle it, either with one of their pillows or his hand, but Seokmin's always been loud and bad at covering for it. Minghao's face flushes pink, his hand tightening around the phone.

"Please come home," Seokmin says, rather than actually answering the question. Minghao's ears are straining to pick up every sound from the other end of the call now— the rustle of Seokmin wiggling around, how heavy his breathing is, the slight whimper attached to his words.

Minghao snaps his eyes shut, trying very hard not to picture exactly what Seokmin is doing in their bed while he's in public, gritting his teeth together.

"Did you call me because you're…?" Minghao trails off, glancing around. The airport is fairly empty but he still isn't keen on asking point blank if Seokmin is in heat and touching himself while they're on the phone. He can barely manage the thought of it alone, never-mind someone overhearing him talking about it.

"Yes," Seokmin says, whimpering again, his voice shy. "I'm sorry. It started a while ago but you were still on the plane and I thought I could just—"

Seokmin interrupts himself with a groan, losing his train of thought because of whatever it is he's doing to try and alleviate his body's insistent need for Minghao to come and take care of him— fuck him until he hardly remembers his own name. Minghao does his best to keep his face impassive, watching the cab he called pull up to the curb outside, his blood boiling under his skin.

"I'm on my way now," Minghao says, trying and failing to keep the growl out of his voice, gripping his bag until his knuckles turn white. "I'll be there in a little bit, okay?"

"Please," Seokmin says, and the desperation of his voice tugs at Minghao in more ways than one. "Please, please, ah…"

Minghao climbs into the back of the cab, caught between hanging up the phone to keep himself from getting worked up listening to Seokmin and the irritating instinct in the back of his head that's telling him he can't just leave _his_ Seokmin like this.

“I'm gonna come take care of you,” he says, keeping his voice low and praying the driver isn't listening to paying attention to the way Minghao is practically soaking the back seat in pheromones. “I'll be home soon.”

“Okay,” Seokmin says, his voice soft in between his harsh breaths. Minghao listens to him whimper out another soft _please_ before he hangs up the phone, leaving his head back against the seat and squeezing his eyes shut and trying to force the uneven pounding of his heart to slow down.

**{* * *}**

It seems like it takes hours to get home, as short as Minghao knows it really is. He can't get his mind off the image of Seokmin splayed out in bed, naked and flushed pink all over, a layer of sweat on his skin, his whole body open and slick and wanting out of his head.

It's a new kind of torture, especially on top of not having seen Seokmin already for a week. So when the cab finally pulls up in front of their building, Minghao is hard pressed not to throw himself out the door and sprint up the stairs. He manages, if just barely, climbing out after leaving the driver a decent tip and lugs his bag inside behind him. 

He drags himself in the elevator, shaking his leg up and down, practically vibrating with his own impatience. Everything is too slow, everything is just keeping him from sinking his teeth into Seokmin's ripe flesh. 

The door slams too hard against the wall when Minghao finally unlocks it, abandoning his bag by the door and kicking his shoes off, elbowing it closed behind him. 

“Minghao-ya?” Seokmin says, his voice drifting out from the bedroom. Minghao doesn't expect Seokmin to come stumbling out, a loose t-shirt still on, hanging down below his hips, pushing his sweaty bangs away from his forehead. 

Minghao smiles, at least until the heady, sweet smell rolling off of Seokmin's skin hits him in the face. He has his knees pressed together, gripping the hem of his shirt in a futile effort to hide how hard he is, wobbling a little on his feet. Minghao steps forward, tugging Seokmin into his arms, chuckling at the way his broader body becomes instantly more compact when Minghao holds him.

“I missed you,” Seokmin says, burying his face in Minghao's neck and trembling just a little. He's grinding his hips into Minghao's though Minghao isn't sure he even knows he's doing it. It would be sweet if Minghao wasn't preoccupied with the fact that he can smell exactly how aroused he is.

He smiles, tilting Seokmin’s chin up to kiss him, nibbling his lower lip to get him to open his mouth, tongue rolling over Seokmin’s. He pulls back after a moment, kissing Seokmin’s temple.

"I see that." Minghao hums, dragging his nails down Seokmin's back and sliding his fingers between Seokmin's cheeks, pressing his fingers into the slick heat of Seokmin's hole. It's easy for him to slide two fingers in. Seokmin whines, digging his nails into Minghao's shoulders and pressing closer, mouthing messy kisses along the side of his neck. Minghao curls his fingers, letting them be sucked into the heat of Seokmin's body, heat twisting his stomach into a tight knot already.

"Fuck," Seokmin says, keening softly into the side of Minghao's neck, pushing back on his fingers already. He's shaking all over and Minghao is worried that he won't actually be able to walk back to the bedroom on his own. He nuzzles over the side of Seokmin's neck, dragging his mouth over his hyperactive pulse, thrusting his fingers slowly.

"When did this start?" Minghao asks, his voice raspy rather than casual like he was going for. Seokmin twitches closer, still hiding his flushed face in Minghao's neck. 

"Sometime in the afternoon," Seokmin says, grinding his cock against Minghao's hip.

"Why didn't you call earlier?" Minghao asks, frowning and sliding his fingers out, biting his lip at the sound they make exiting Seokmin's rim. Outside of his heats, Seokmin is never this wet; the thin shirt he's wearing stuck to the head of his cock and slick making a mess out of his thighs. Minghao would be lying if he said he didn't want to eat Seokmin out right there in the hallway.

"Y- you were flying back today anyway," Seokmin says, finally lifting his face and looking at Minghao with a bright smile and desperate tears starting to build up in his eyes. "I didn't wanna bother you."

"Fine," Minghao says, both because Seokmin is right and there are a million things he would rather do right now than have a stupid argument about it. "C'mon. Back to bed."

Seokmin nods, and as soon as Minghao lets go of him nearly falls flat on his ass. Minghao rolls his eyes but tucks an arm around Seokmin's side, shuffling him off to bed. He'd like to show off and sweep Seokmin up in his arms, the distance is definitely short enough that he could make it, but Seokmin isn't light and Minghao doesn't want to embarrass himself struggling to pick him up.

He lets Seokmin stumble his way to the bed unassisted once they're in the room, stopping to pull his shirt off and force the button of his pants open with quick, sharp motions, shoving them off before climbing on the bed next to Seokmin. Seokmin tilts his head back and whines, his voice high and so pretty, still clinging the hem of his shirt around his thighs even while he's stretching his neck out to expose the length of it.

It's probably a good thing that Seokmin didn't call him earlier— if he'd spent his whole trip home thinking about _this_ and everything else he was missing, he probably would've lost his mind before the plane even landed. He leans over Seokmin's body, balancing his weight on his palms, nipping along the bared line of his throat, dragging his tongue over the tendon of Seokmin's neck, making sure to leave marks on the delicate skin. Seokmin gasps, grabbing Minghao's arms and clinging to them, squirming his hips against the bed.

"Did you make yourself come yet?" Minghao asks, lifting one hand to push Seokmin's thighs apart, squeezing one of the thick muscles before dragging his hand up higher to graze his fingers over his hole again. Seokmin's body jerks, pressing down toward the promise of Minghao's fingers sinking inside him but Minghao pulls his hand back, massaging Seokmin's thigh instead.

"Y-yeah," Seokmin says, biting his lip when Minghao looks down at him, his legs starting to creep together again. He pinches the inside of Seokmin's thigh, pushing his legs apart again, rolling the hem of the shirt up.

Seokmin doesn't complain about it except for ducking his head and flushing even redder than before. His cock is an angry shade of violet, resting against his tummy and leaking enough precome to make his skin shiny and slick to match the inside of his thighs. Minghao growls, the sound vibrating from the center of his chest before he can stop himself. Usually, he has to take his time to make such an utter mess out of Seokmin.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He asks, more because he likes to hear Seokmin say it than as an actual question. Seokmin swallows hard, opening and closing his mouth twice, his fingers worrying the blanket under him.

"Um," he says softly, biting his lip before releasing it and looking up at Minghao. "I kinda… wanted to try something."

Leave it to Seokmin to choose this as the moment to test out something new rather than leap on the offer of getting fucked after being left alone to his heat all day.

"What's that?" Minghao says, massaging circles into Seokmin's hips, holding onto his own patience as best he can. He's not a sixteen-year-old getting ready to pop his first knot, he can take his time and give Seokmin whatever it is he wants.

"I want you to knotinmymouth," Seokmin says, rushing his way through the sentence. Minghao stares at him, trying to process the words, wondering if he's suddenly lost his fluency.

It takes a moment for him to pick out what Seokmin is asking for, but when he understands it he grips Seokmin's thigh too tight in one hand, staring at him. "What."

It's not really a question, but all the functioning parts of Minghao's brain have shut down and he can't make anything else come out of his mouth.

"Mingyu was talking about it a few days ago because he tried it with Jihoon and he said it felt really good and I've been thinking about it all day but we don't have to do that if you don't want to, I understand. It's kind of weird, right?"

Amazingly, by the time he stops speaking Seokmin still isn't out of breath. Minghao stares at him the whole time, his brain finally restarting. He either needs to beat Mingyu's ass or thank him later, he's not sure which.

"If that's what you want," Minghao says, finally, as if he isn't fully prepared to lose his mind at the very idea. Seokmin smiles, too bright and sweet for what he's asking for and Minghao can't help but smile too, pulling him into a kiss when he sits up. Seokmin sighs against his lips, kissing him back, opening up easily for Minghao's tongue to slide over his.

He wiggles away sooner than Minghao would like, ending up on his knees on the floor, looking up at Minghao with glazed over eyes. Minghao adjusts so his legs are hanging off the edge of the bed, feet on the floor, Seokmin in between his legs. He pets his fingers through Seokmin's thick hair, scratching the back of his head.

"You don't want to come first?" Minghao asks his palm still on Seokmin's head. Seokmin blinks, like he'd forgotten all about it, then shakes his head. He hooks his fingers in the elastic of Minghao's underwear, pulling it below the leaking head of his cock and off. Minghao opens his mouth to say something else but ends up just groaning instead when Seokmin licks tentatively at the slit of his cock.

Sucking dick is something that Seokmin seems to have an endless enthusiasm for. He doesn't take very long to get into it, wrapping his soft lips around Minghao's cock and hollowing his cheeks. Minghao grits his teeth together, doing his best not to trust directly into the heat of Seokmin's mouth, suddenly and sharply reminded that he's been on his own for the last week. Seokmin has both hands in his own lap, gripping his thighs and denting the soft flesh in under his fingers.

He uses his tongue to lavish attention over the sensitive tip before leaning forward until his nose is pressed against Minghao's pelvis, humming out a contented sound that makes Minghao shudder. He twists his fingers in Seokmin's hair, holding him in place, grinding his hips up into the tight pressure of Seokmin's throat. Minghao lets him up after a moment, staring at his slick lips when Seokmin pulls off to catch his breath.

Minghao wants to fuck his mouth exactly as much as he wants to toss Seokmin on the bed and bury himself in his ass until he comes. Seokmin wraps his lips around Minghao's cock again but this time he nods his head slightly. Minghao sighs, taking the offer and gripping Seokmin's hair too tight between his fingers, using the grip to guide Seokmin’s mouth up and down.

Seokmin's mouth is pliant and sloppy, saliva escaping the corners of his mouth and sliding down his chin, his tongue circling the head of Minghao's cock whenever possible. He hollows his cheeks every time Minghao pulls his head back, drawing suction along the length of Minghao's cock and making it feel like his spine is melting.

Usually, Minghao likes to draw any chance to have his cock in Seokmin's mouth out as long as possible but the week of denial and the heavy taste of Seokmin's heat everywhere in the air means it doesn't take very long before the thread in his stomach is ready to snap. Seokmin must realize it too because he goes longer and longer with Minghao's cock in his throat, lips sealed tight around his shaft to try and encourage his knot to swell. Minghao leans his head back between his shoulders, a groan shaking out of his throat, hips arching up when he feels it. 

He has no idea how hard it would be to get himself to push his knot in Seokmin's mouth under any other circumstances, but for now, it's almost too easy. The first thick stream of come that pulses out of Minghao's cock almost makes Seokmin gag, his lips tight around the growing bulb of flesh. The feeling makes Minghao's legs quiver, fighting the instinct to shove in deeper like he would if he were buried in Seokmin's ass, the primal part of his brain convinced this is still a chance to pump him full and breed him. 

Minghao pulls Seokmin's head up when his knot has swelled just over halfway, worried about cutting off too much of his air otherwise. He can't stop himself from coming, however, painting it over Seokmin's swollen lips and flushed cheeks, groaning through his teeth when Seokmin's palms squeeze around his knot instead. 

“Holy fuck,” Minghao says, wheezing the words out when he can finally breathe again. Seokmin looks up at him, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes, come on his face, and Minghao has to bite down on another groan. 

“Come here,” he says, pulling Seokmin back up on the bed, kissing him furiously as soon as he's within reach. Seokmin whimpers into it, arms around Minghao's neck, trembling all over when Minghao settles him against the sheets again.

Minghao leans over him, using his fingers to collect the rest of the come on Seokmin's face, holding his hand out to let Seokmin lick it clean. There’s still a hazy, glazed over look in his eyes but he leans forward and wraps his lips around Minghao’s fingers anyway, sliding his tongue lazily between them. He lets Seokmin finish cleaning his fingers off before pulling them away and wiping them on the sheets, swooping down to kiss him once again.

Seokmin whines, grabbing at Minghao’s arms, arching his body up into Minghao’s. Minghao drags his teeth down the side of Seokmin’s neck, pausing to suck a bruise into his skin, grinning when Seokmin’s nails dig sharply into his back. 

“Minghao,” Seokmin says, scraping his nails over Minghao’s shoulders, his voice almost breaking in the middle. “P- please can you…”

He bites his lip when Minghao pushes his thighs apart, sliding his fingers over Seokmin’s slick hole again, grinning down at him. It’s far past the point where it’s fair to tease Seokmin, as much fun as it is for Minghao. He slips his fingers in, curling them up to rub against Seokmin’s prostate. Seokmin keens, pushing his hips down against Minghao’s fingers, gripping onto Minghao as hard as he can. He teases his fingers against Seokmin's prostate until his voice cracks, sliding them out once again and guiding his legs further apart.

It's so easy— too easy— to slide his cock into the tight squeeze of Seokmin's ass. Seokmin squeezes his eyes shut, his mouth hanging open to keep whimpering out pretty sounds while Minghao grinds into him. He doesn't stop to give Seokmin time to adjust to the stretch, doesn't really need to, pulling his hips back and thrusting forward, making their skin slap sharply together.

"Is this what you wanted?" He asks, his voice rasping out of his mouth. It's easy to find the proper rhythm; slow and harsh, fucking all the way into Seokmin with each thrust. Seokmin nods his head, his eyes still squeezed shut, trying to roll his hips into Minghao's as much as he can with Minghao gripping his thighs to keep him in place.

All the heat pheromones leaking out of Seokmin must really be catching up with him, because at this point Minghao is driving his cock into Seokmin's slick hole with a singular purpose in mind: to fill Seokmin up with as much as his fertile body can handle, to knot his silky hole and keep Seokmin like that until it properly takes, to keep him in bed and _breed_ him the way Minghao's instincts are demanding he should.

Minghao leans forward, fitting his teeth around the scarred over mating bite on the side of Seokmin's neck. Seokmin arches into him, long arms wrapped around Minghao's back, holding onto him like he can't bear to let go. Minghao drags his tongue over the spot, grinding his hips against Seokmin's, mouth moving against his skin.

"I'm gonna fill so nice," he says, nails carving marks into Seokmin's thighs, driving into him relentlessly. "Gonna keep going until you've got a full litter in you."

"Please, please," Seokmin says, his voice weak and shaking. His arms fall to his sides, twisting and still trying to push down and fuck himself back on Minghao's cock. Minghao can tell he's close from the way Seokmin's thighs are quivering, his breath coming in uneven pants. "I want it, please."

He bites the lobe of Seokmin's ear, tugging it between his teeth before letting go, slowing his pace to keep Seokmin hovering on the edge of coming for as long as he can. "You want it? You want me to fuck my pups into you?"

"Yes," Seokmin whines, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes, gripping uselessly at the blankets. "Yes, yes, yes."

Seokmin keeps repeating it mindlessly, weak repetitions of Minghao's name mixed in. Minghao kisses the tears off the side of his face, letting go of Seokmin's thigh to curve his hand over the flat of his tummy instead, pressing down gently, just enough for him to really feel it. Seokmin turns his head to the side, biting his own shoulder and shouting when he comes, covering his stomach and Minghao's hand in pearly streaks. Minghao ducks his face against Seokmin's neck and groans, still fucking relentlessly into Seokmin's pulsing hole.

He grits his teeth hard, growling against the side of Seokmin's throat and trying to keep himself from following after as long as he can. Seokmin hiccups out little sounds, twitching and oversensitive but open and pliant for Minghao to take as much as he wants. He's forced to slow down when his knot starts to swell, letting it catch on Seokmin's rim, teasing him with the stretch before pushing in all the way again.

Minghao groans sharply, coming for the second time, grinding his hips into Seokmin's and shivering at the feeling of his knot tying them together. He still has a hand on Seokmin's stomach, massaging the soft flesh gently, the inflated alpha-ego part of his brain certain he can already feel it swelling sweet and round under his palm.

He's careful with Seokmin, releasing his other leg and gently negotiating his body so they're laying facing each other, wrapping an arm around his side to pull him in close. Seokmin's breath is still shuddering in and out of his lungs, but all the haziness has cleared from his wet eyes and he has a wide, loose smile on his face.

"You okay?" Minghao asks, kissing the bite mark on Seokmin's shoulder, fingers rubbing up and down his back, paying attention to the base of his spine where his muscles are tight. Seokmin giggles, planting a kiss on Minghao's mouth, nodding his head.

"Sleepy," he says, tucking his head under Minghao's chin. Minghao smiles his mouth against Seokmin's temple, unable to stop it even if he wanted to.

"Go to sleep," he says, keeping his voice soft, reaching and grabbing one end of the messy blanket, pulling it so it's wrapped around Seokmin's back. His skin is still warm but the feverish burning is gone for now. They have a few hours, at least, before Seokmin's heat picks back up.

"I missed you," Seokmin says, his eyes closed, already drifting off. "'M glad you're home."

"Me too," Minghao admits, curling his limbs around Seokmin a little tighter, nuzzling along the shell of his ear. Later, when they're not tied together, Minghao will have to drag himself out of bed to clean Seokmin up and make sure there's plenty of food to shove at him and find where they put the clean sheets. But for now, he's happy to listen to Seokmin's quiet breathing in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am reprehensible. No, I'm not sorry.
> 
> (I am a little sorry.)


End file.
